S rank mission find the Black Knights
by animefan567
Summary: Sasuke and his team hebi find out that there is another uchiha out there who is the leader of the black knights a mysterious group and not only is sasuke out to find his kin but tsunade has sent out naruto and his team to kill them who will find them 1st


Team Hebi are headed to konoha to kill the elders and danzao when suigetsu says,

Hey everyone wait a bit I'm too tired to keep going can't we just take a break or stop at a hotel or something please?

Sasuke looks up at the sky and says well it is getting dark and we will need all our energy when we get to konoha, fine well find a place to sleep.

They find an old town that looks disgusting one that not even a beggar would want to stay in, dust blows on their face and they accidentally inhale it and cough a few times. They see a hotel and they go inside it and they see so many people some who just look like murderers and criminals, they order a room and the lady gives them a weird look and then gives them their keys they go to their rooms.

Sasuke is dreaming a very peaceful dream well at least for him hes dreaming of having a sword in his right hand and the hokages head in the other with a bunch of konoha ninjas at his feet but just then he wakes at the sound of fightin downstairs he gets up and heads downstairs quickly when he sees suigetsu is the one fighting with a man who can probably be 8ft tall and has a gigantic tattoo on his bare chest. Karin is just laughing her head off rooting for the other guy.

Team Hebi leave the hotel a few hours later fully refreshed except for the one person who wanted to relax since he is covered in bruises and needs to go into a lake or something.

They come across some travelers and hear them talking about a murder that just happened in the town they just came from. "Yes it was a mysterious person who did it a small person they just entered the church and ran so quickly to the altar and in one second they killed the priest and in another second they were gone it was like a horrible nightmare I don't want to think about it anymore."

Another traveler says, "Well I heard that it was done by the group call the Black Knights, you know those people who kill evil doers and what not." "A woman next to him says well I don't care who did it but whoever they are they should be ashamed of themselves for killing a priest how dare they he was a righteous man."

The man who spoke earlier says, "Well hey now I heard that priest was into some pretty bad stuff behind closed curtains stealing children and placing them into labor camps, now I ain't happy hes dead but i'm sure as hell happy children can go out to play and not worry about things like that."

Sasuke asks team hebi, "who are the black knights?"

Karin straightens her glasses and says "well from what I hear is pretty much what they just said there basically mercenaries except they don't get paid and they work whenever they want. I think it must be a pretty big group considering how many jobs they do in such a short time frame. Anyway how long do we have until we get to konoha?"

Sasuke says "not too long now maybe in about 4 days."

TIME SKIP

2 Days later they're at a bar and they hear a bunch of samurai yelling and acting like idiots shouting about revenge. Sasuke sits by them and one tries to pick a fight with him he says, "hey pretty boy look at your pathetic little sword you little wimp come on i'll kick your ass right here right now."

Sasuke gets up and places his hand on his sword and in one fell swoop he unsheathes it and cut off the mans hand and grabs his neck, looks him straight in the eye with his sharingan and is about to genjutsu on him when the man screams to his boss, "that this is an uchiha boss you hear its like the leader of the black knights the one that killed your son maybe they're working together."

Sasukes mind is rattled he gets off the man and asks what is he talking about, saying I am the last uchiha" but before the man can answer the guys boss grabs sasuke and looks at him and says where is she"

Sasuke gets an angry look in his eye and says "how the hell should I know, I didn't even know there was another uchiha out there."

The man lets him go and says "fine I won't kill you cause of that bitch but you have to know where she is I mean shes one of your kind."

Sasuke gets off the floor and tells the man "no I don't and I wouldn't tell you even if I did" he walks towards the door and tells his team there going out but before they do Karin says wait and grabs something off the table they were sitting at and says this might help.

TIME SKIP

1 hour later

There sitting around a camp fire and karin is looking at a book she got from the bar and tells sasuke "I know your thinking about what the man said in the bar so I brought this for help its a bingo book it has most criminals and it might have the black knights."

Sasuke starts to look at the book with her and they find a picture of the group and the cost of their bounty.

Suigetsu says "shit with this money we can be kings," Jugo says, "if the leader is sasukes kin then I doubt he would do such a thing." Suigetsu smirks and says, "well if I get a chance I will."

Sasuke reads the paper and says, "this here says the black knights were last spotted near konoha well come on we were heading there anyway might as well see if there is another uchiha out there but I don't want to get my hopes up."

ELSWHERE

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai you are assigned an S rank mission.

"Master an S rank mission seriously," says Sakura.

"Hell yeah this is gonna be awesome can't wait so what are we doing going to save a village from bandits or wait maybe from a volcano oh that would be great." says Naruto

"No you will be going in search for the black knights and you will either capture them or eliminate them got it, now team kakashi go." Says Tsunade.

* * *

Alright my hand hurts so I'm gonna quit for now please review and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
